Seven days of sin (a Sebastian story) - Day one: Lust
by xXMetalchicXx
Summary: a shory about the 7 big sins
1. Day 1: Lust

Day 1 - Lust

Sebastian's P.O.V.  
"Seems like a storm in coming in" Ciel said with a concerned look out of the window "Indeed" you replied as you purred him his usual tea "I hope Kathryn will arrive before it starts"  
The young master nodded as he took a sip "I want you to go and get her if she doesn't" he puts the cup down and placed a hand under his chin "She has enough problems". You just nodded in agreemened and eyed the dark clouds worried. Katryin always looked tired and worn out when you see her and with each time it seemed worse.  
"Sebastian" Ciel called and you turned around to face your master "If she's even worse today, we'll take her in as a second maid" "Of course, young master" you replied with a small smirk curving your lips.  
Right in that moment rain started to purr down hard and you were about to do what you were told when you saw Kathry running up to the house.  
"What is the meaning of this?" you growled and when Ciel turned to see what you mend his eyes also darkened with anger "Why is she here by feed?"  
You quickly left to let Kathryn in before she would get soaked completely. Just im time when you opened the door Kathryn stumbled in and leaned over, breathing heavily. Though the situation wasn't the right for lusty feelings but you couldn't help yourselt to notice Kathryn's clothe sticking to her body, showing of her curves and a body that every man dreamed to hold in his arms.

Kathryn's P.O.V.  
The way to the Phantomihive mansion wasn't too long but it still took you about an hour, the heavy rain clouds always in your back. Actually you were glad about the cold air, since it kept you awake. Hot weather would have caused you way more problems in your momentary state, caused by exhaustion and lack of sleep.  
With a weary look at the darkening sky, you quickened your steps and evenntually were running as fast as you could to escape to soon coming rain. Your whole body arched from your fathers latest tortures, making it hard for you to keep running but you forced yourself forward. If you would get wet and eventually sick, you wouldn't be able to work, which only would support you father's few at you that you're worth nothing.  
Finally you were able to see the mansion in the distance but right in that moment the sky opened up and icy cold rain purred down on you, feeling like thousand small needles hitting your skin. Within a few seconds you were soaked but fortuantely the door was opened right when you reached it and you were able to ran right inside. Leaning over, with your hands on your knees you gasping tried to get some air in your burning loungs.  
"Are you all right" Sebastian asked after he'd closed the door and stepped up beside you. "Yeah, just need to catch my breath" you waved of, though you felt completely exhausted. "Here's you delivery" you said and handed the basket to the butler, then straightened up again "And now I better get back before the real storm starts" "You can't go out there again" Sebastian told you and stepped in your way when you tried to reach the door again. "I'm already soaked, a few rain drops won't make a big difference" you replied with a tensed laugh that was mend to cover your jattering teeth and the panic you felt, fearing your father's rage when you won't come back immidiately. You would prefer to fight your way through a few days of sickness, than getting another beating for not coming back.  
"I won't allow you to go out into this storm" another voice said and when you looked up, you saw Ciel standing at the top of the stairs with his arms crossed "Sebastian, make sure that she gets a hot bath and dry clothes" "Yes, young master" Sebastian answered and bowed, then stepped towards you "Will you follow me, please?" "No!" you replied, the panic slowly becoming audible in your voice but you tried to surpress it as good as you could "I really should go home. My father needs me" you took a step back but your weakened knees gave in underneath you and you fell. Sebastian reacted quickly and caught you within his arms, then lifted you up bridal style and carried you of.  
"Sebastian, I really should-" you tried it again but Sebastian cut you of "I'm sorry, Katryin but I have my orders and as the Phantomhive's butler I must follow them"  
You just gave in and surrendered to your destiny, even if you would head right back now, your father would find another reason to hit you. Sebastian smiled lightly when he noticed you stopping struggling and carried you into one of the many rooms, which turned out to be a bedroom.  
He sat you down on the bed, then stepped in the next room and soon you could hear the splashing of water.  
"The bath is preapared" he told you when he came back. "I'll get you some dry clothes while you enjoy the hot water" "Thank you" you replied shyly and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind you"

Sebastian's P.O.V.  
You licked your lips when you watched Kathryin undress in the bathroom. You always had lusted for this woman, for her body and her soul and for the first time you felt the urge to claim someone as your own and to mark her to show everyone that she's yours and yours alone.  
A sensual growl escaped you lips when the wet dressed slipped of her shoulders, revealling her perfectly shaped body. A slim waist curved from firm, perfectly-sized breasts into her hips that swayed seductively when walking.  
When Kathry turned around your gaze wandered up her long legs to her apple-shaped bottom and you felt the want grow in you.  
But then you saw somethin that caused rage to boil. Her back was covered in bruises, some already fading and some shockingly new and bright. You'd known that she was treated bad by her father but you'd never thought that he actually was abusing her. This was your woman, you thought with a growl and no one was allowed to lay a hand on her.  
With a sigh she lowered her body in the hot water and you decided to leave her to relax in peace. Not only to give her some time for herself without the feeling of being watched, which human are surprisingly sensitive for but also to get your inner beast back under control that was lusting for this woman.

Kathryn's P.O.V.  
Closing your eyes, you leaned your head back against the rim of the tub and tried to relax but it was hard to shake of uneasy feeling that lingered in the back of your mind. With a sigh you lowered yourself deeper into the hot water, that held the scent of roses and slowly the coldness in your bones eased away and you stopped shacking. Eventually ou were able to calm yourself a little and as soon as this happened, Sebastian's image appeared before your eyes.  
This man was able to fire your blood and animate your mind ot think about sinful things. His mysterious aura and his perfection in everything he does would make ever girl weak and you were no exeption but there was way more you like about him. You also had developed deep feelings for the mysterious butler. He always is so nice to you, making you feel save and protected, something you missed in your life.  
When the water had turned cold, you got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around you but when you stepped out of the bathroom, you ran straight into Sebastian's firm chest. With a yelp you jumped back and wrapped the towel tighter around you, blushing heavily.  
"S-Sebastian" you stuttered as he didn't even bother to hide his gaze that ran all over you. He smiled gently and handed you some clothes "I am sorry to disturb you but I've brought you the clothes" "Thank you" you replied, unable to meet his eyes and took the clothes, while trying to hold up the towel around your body.  
"I'll get dressed and then I really should leave" you said and walked to the bed to place the clothes down. "You can't leave" Sebastian told you sternly "The storm is coming in quickly. You won't be able to reach the down before it starts" "But I really should go back or my fa-" you started but then you were turned around by Sebastian. He titled your head up and captured you with his chrimson eyes "Stay" he whispered his sweet breath fanning over you face, hypnoticing you with his blood red orbs. "Yes" you replied hoarsly, your mind unable to think straight anymore.  
Sebastian let go of you and the spell was broken "Good" he told you with a smile on his face "You should rest for a while. I'll call you when dinner is served"  
With that he left the room and you sank onto the bed with your cheeks a rosys red and your skin feeling too tight for you. Sebastian was able to control your body like he wished and if he ever would find out, you know he would be able to do to you whatever he wanted and you wouldn't stop in. Not that you actually wanted to. He was the only man you could imagine giving yourself to with all you have.  
You sighed and got dressed, slipping into the light blue dress Sebastian had brought you, then walked to the window and looked outside. The black clouds that were chased around by strong wind and iluminated by a lightning once in a while, the growling thunder and the heavy rain definitely told you that it was close to suicide to go out there. There was no way around it, you were locked in here and under normal circumstanced you sure would have been more than happy to spend some time in the same place as Sebastian but with a father waiting at home, ready to beat you to death it was a whole different story.

Sebastian's P.O.V.  
It was night time and you were in the same room like before but now Kathryn was sleeping deeply. Since the storm still hadn't stop you forced her gently to stay at the mansion for the night and though she was protesting it took only a few minutes in the king-sized bed and she was fast asleep.  
Your eyes glowed lightly in the darkness, illuminating the sleeping woman as you stepped beside the bed and with a wave of your hand the blanket was pulled back by a invisible force. Kathry's body only was covered by a thin white nightgown that you gave her to sleep in, not without second thoughts you had to admit.  
You removed your gloves and with your fingers you stroked up one of her long legs, feeling the smooth skin running beneath your tips. The nightgown was pushed up in the process but you stopped before she was completely exposed to your burning gaze. Kathryin sighed delightfully and shifted half onto her back but didn't wake up.  
Smiling, you leaned over her and brushed some hair of her neck, then leaned down and placed yout lips on it. Slowly you placed small kisses on her skin and trailed downwards, all the time being careful to not wake her up. While you caressed her neck, you also let your hands explore her body but still you made sure that stayed away from too indimate spots. When you'd reached the base of her neck, you trailed your tongue all the way up to her ear, earning yourself a small moan from the woman underneath you. Kathryin shifted slightly and murmured your name, a content smile on her lips. She arched her neck like to offer it to your caress. This caused your smirk to widen and you started to nibble on her neck, fighting the urge to bite down and mark her.  
After a while you straightened up and suvoring the taste of her on your lips and tongue, you forced yourself in a standing position, knowing that if you didn't leave now, Kathryn wouldn't leave this room pure.  
Covering her again with the blanked, you leaned down and stole yourself a small kiss from her luscious lips, then quickly left the room, with a smile hearing her call your name again in her sleep. 


	2. Day 2: Wrath

Day 2 - Wrath

Kathryn's P.O.V.  
You sat in front of the delicious looking and smelling brakefast Sebastian had served you but you felt unable to eat something of it. After the brakefast Sebastian would bring you back home where your father would wait for you and he would be furious.  
"Isn't the served for you taste?" Sebastian's voice suddenly interupted your thoughts, startling you slightly. "No, no" you quickly replied and forced a smile onto your face "I just feel a little sick. Probably a from running throught the rain"  
Sebastian seemed satisfied with this, smiled lightly and nodded, them pured Ciel some tea. You blushed a little as you watched him. Last night you had a strange dream. He had been in the room with you and the scene was quite heated. *At least I have a nice memory when my father will beat me up* you thought sarcastically and tried to at least it a little bit of the breakfast, not wanting to insult Sebastian. It was a delicious as it looked like but you weren't able to enjoy it, fearing what laid ahead of you.  
*Oh mom* you thought and quickly blinked away a tear "Why did you have to die?*

Sebastian's P.O.V.  
Though Kathryn was smiling you could see the panic behind this fasade and if it was up to you, you would keep her at the mansion, instead of bringing her back to the hell hole, she's forced to call home but Ciel told you to bring her back and Kathryn was too afraid to stay. You also knew that Kathryn wouldn't ask for help by herself, probably afraid of her father's revenge or that nobody would belive her and you didn't want to ask, knowing that it would destroy the remaining pride that was left in her. It made you furious that she was forced to live in such circumstances. You wanted to do something but all your thoughts turned out to be a one-way-ticket for her father straight to hell and you couldn't give it to him without Ciel's permission and your pride as a demon forbade you to ask him for it.

A while later you were leading Kathryn towards the carriage and you could feel how tense she was and so were you, you fought the urge to pick her up and carry her back in the mansion. In a life where she's treated like she deserved it and where you were by her side to protect her.  
You opened the door and she got in, squeezing your hand tighter than normal as you help her in. "Thank you" she whispered hoarsly, then closed the door herself while you took your place at the front, knowing that she needed some time alone.

Kathryn's P.O.V.  
When the door was closed and you sat alone in the dimmly lit carriage, you couldn't hold yourself together anymore and you started sobbing silently, not bothering to whipe away the tears that streamed down your face, since you knew that there would come more.  
Curled up in a corner you thought about the time when your father was a soft and nice man. A time where your mother was still alive. You were a happy family back then. Your father loved you, played with you, read you a story every night before giving you a goodnight kiss and tucking you in. And your mother? She was the angle of the family. The kind of woman you wished to be when you've grown up, soft, gentle, intelligent. Your parents were a perfect couple, unterstood each other without talking and doing everything to make the partner happy.  
You had a life every child would dream of and it took only seconds to destroy it. You remembered like it was yesterday but it was alread twelf years ago. You had been eleven back than and as you'd gotten up that morning your world still had been whole. You had been excited because your mother had promised you to make a trip to London, where you father wanted to take a look at a store he thought about bying. While he would be bussy with bussiness stuff you and your mother would look around the time and she's promissed you that you would get something new.  
The trip was great and you had a beautiful day with your mother, who bought you a ball. It was bright pink, with small hearts all over it and for you each heart resambled a memory. But then on your way back to your father it happened.  
You'd taken the carriage and you were sitting on your mother's lab, who allowed you to hold the rains.  
Suddenly the horse was startled by a barking dog and started running of in panic. You weren't able to hold the rains in your small hands and everything got out of control. You fell of the carriage and broke your arm but this probably was the only reason you were still allive, because the carriage with your mother hit something and fell over, sliding along the ground and hitting a wall.  
She was dead immidiately.  
Since that day your father had turned cold and gave you the fauld for what had happened and that also was when the beating started.

Sebastian's P.O.V.  
When you'd reached the town and the store of Kathryn's family, you stopped, got of the carriage and opened the door. Kathryn's sweet scent filled your nostrils, mixed salt, barely noticeable. She had cried.  
"Oh, we're already here?" she said and here voice was hoarse but she forced herself to hide it "Thank you for taking me home"  
She stepped out of the carriage and walked towards the door of the store, with you right behind you "I'll explain you're father what had happened" you explained when she looked at you confused but actually you were there because you didn't want to let her go just yet and you wanted to protect her "Thank you" she mumbled, then added in a whisper "Though it won't change anything" but you still were able to hear it.  
You stepped into the shop a bell ran and a big man looked up behind the counter. When he saw Kathryn his eyes burned with fury but then he spotted you behind her and he hid it behind a mask of politeness.  
"Oh, Sebastian" he greeted and stepped our behind the counter "Did you bring my daughter back?" "Yes, she was unable to return because of the storm" you replied, just as forced polite as him but actually you wanted to rip the smile of his face. You watched Kathryn from the corner of your eyes and you wished to hold her and tell her that everything will be all right. She was looking down on the floor, her whole body tensed and shaking. "I hope she didn't cause you any problems?" her father asked, still too friendly to be mend that way "Of course not" you replied and instinctively stepped a little in front of Kathryn as a protective wall. If it were up to you, you would clean the worls of his existence but you needed your master's agreement to do so "It was nice to have her around" "Then I say thank you for taking her in for the night". You bowed your head and replied "It was no problem" and with one last concerned glance at Kathryn you hesitanly left the shop. You climbed the carriage and gave the horses the sign to start. All the time you had an uneasy feeling and just a few metres later you halted the carriage and just jumped of it, running back to the shop. Ciel hadn't allowed you to kill this man but he'd said that you would take her in when he would hurt her again and that was enough for you.

Kathryn's P.O.V.  
You squeezed your eyes shut tight as you heard the bell ring when Sebastian left the shop. Just a second later the back of your father's had hit your cheek and you stumbled back a little.  
"What did you think you were doing when you stayed at the mansion!?" you father yelled at you and hit you again "You think that you better than this all here, don't you?!" another slap "Better than me?!" and another "And better than you poor mother?!" "Please father" you whined and lifted your arms to protect your face but your father just grabbed it and pulled, causing you to stumble towards the counter and hitting it hard, pain exploding in your shoulder where you made a hard contact "I wanted to leave but they told me to stay" "Don't ly to me" he roared and hit you hard over the head with his fist. This time he was really mad and didn't bother to hit spots that you're able to hide under your clothes "As if they would want an unworthy being like you in there house!" Your stumbling was the only thing that kept you from getting hit this time "Those are our best customers! With you just causing problems at there house they won't order anymore!"  
He grabbed the front of your dress and slapped you over the face over and over again between every few words "You're nothing. But an unworthy. Useless excuse. For a human being. That only is a burden for her family"  
The last slap was hard enough to push you backwards and caused you to loose your balance. You stumbled, fell and hit your head hard on the edge of the counter, then you fell onto the floor.  
Warm blood spread underneath your head as a sharp pain blocked all other senses and your vision started to blur. Unclear you could see your fahter's shoes comming towards you and you tried force yourself up to protect you somehow but there was no use and you fell back in your own blood. Instead your father grabbed you and lifted your torso up but your head fell backwards, you being unable to hold it up yourself. His lips moved and you were sure he was shouting something at you but you were unable to hear what it was.  
You were sure that this was your end and you wanted the last thing in your mind to be something you loved. Your world became black and slowly the picure of Sebastian faded away.

Sebastian's P.O.V.  
You stormed back into the store but it was already too late and you found an unconscious Kathryn held up by her father, blood streaming down the side of her swolen face.  
Furious you grabbed the mans throat and lifted him up in the air, despite of his weight. He immidiately let go of his daughter, whom you caught with your free arm.  
"What are you?" the man gasped as he stared in your glowing red eyes, while you squeezed his throat tighter "You will never touch this woman again" you told him, ignoring his questions "I will take her with me and you will never see her again"  
With that you dropped the man, who held his throat gasping, then you lifted Katryin up bridal style and carried her out of the shop and towards the carriage, bringing her back to the Phantomhive estate.  
As you stepped into the mansion, Ciel just stepped down the stage "Sebastian what took you so lo-" he started but then he spotted the broken woman in your arms "Seems like we're getting a new maid" you simply said and Ciel nodded "Bring her in the room she slept last night and take care of her wounds"

Kathryn's P.O.V.  
"Kathryn" your name being called slowly brought you out of your deep sleep. you saw daylight streaming through the window, you immidiately panicked and jumped out of the bed "I'm up! I'm up!" you said and searched around for your clothes.  
"Kathryn" someone said and you panicked even more, unable to find your clothes "I'll be right down. Please, I'm sorry"  
A hand came to rest onto your arm and you immidiately tensed up and closed your eyes shut tight, awaiting to get hit every second.  
"Kathryn, it's all right" a voice said and finally you realized that it wasn't your father's. You opened your eyes again and realized your surroundings for the first time. This wasn't your home but the room in the Phantomhive mansion you spent the last night. Your eyes wandered to the man beside you and you found Sebastian standing there, his worried crimson orbs on you.  
Suddenly two strong arms wrabbed around you and you were pulled into a protective embrace "It's all righ" Sebastian whispered and slowly you stopped shaking, feeling save withing his arms "You're save here. You're father won't touch you ever again"  
This man being mentioned caused you to stiffen up again but Sebastian started stroking your back. "I need to go back" you said panicking and pushed away from Sebastian "Maybe he calms down when I come back by myself or-" "Kathryn, Kathryn! Calm down" Sebastian told you and placed his arms on your shoulders but you turned away "No! I need to go back" you repeated and wrapped your arms around your body to protect yourself "Or he will kill me when he gets me. He already prooved that he's able to"  
Sebastian stepped up to you and embraced you from behind. "Kathryn, you never have to go back there again" he told you and you sank against him. Your head was pounting hard and you needed some support to hold yourself up.  
"I really don't have to go back?" you asked hopefully, wanting nothing more than to hear a yes, which was Sebastian's answer "From now on you're a maid of the Phantomhive's" he told you and turned you around to face him "And the only thing you have to do right now is to lay back down. You have a concusion and you need rest"  
Unable to grasp this information right now, you just nodded and allowed Sebastian to help you back on the bed, tucking you in lovingly.  
"I leave you to rest now" he told you, then closed the curtains and left the room. You pulled the blanket up to your neck and closed your eyes, realicing how tired you actually felt and soon you were fast asleep.

Sebastian's P.O.V.  
You were shocked about Kathryn's reaction, how scared, hurt and broken she was, always in awaiting of the next hit for something she was supposed to have done wrong. Her father had treated her worth than you'd ever imagined and the thought that he laid a hand on your woman made you furious.  
*He will pay for this* you thought, your body and mind in a state of wrath when suddenly you heard people running towards you. "Sebastian" your name was called by the staff, then they started to talk all together, blabbering about what mess they've made again. You turned around and shot them a warning look, not in the mood for stupid things like that. They immidiately shut up and took a step back "We can deal with it ourself" they said and quickly disappeared.  
With a sigh you pulled out your pocket watch and opened it "It's time to prepare the afternoon tea" you mumbled and made your way to the kitchen.  
A few minutes later you entered the office and served the tea and cake without many words. "You're so quiet today, Sebastian" Ciel stated and took a sip of the tea "Is there something on your mind?" "I would like to ask for permission to leave the mansion for this night" you eventually said and turned towards your master, your demonically glowing eyes casting a soft red light on him. Kathryn was more important for you than your pride.  
He just nodded and took another sip "I know what you're planning an I want you to make him suffer as much as he made her suffer"  
You eyes widened slightly in surprise as you realized that he was as angry as you but then smirked and bowed "Of course, young master", then you turned to leave but Ciel stopped you again "Sebastian! Take his soul to make sure he wanders directly to hell"  
You smiled scarily and left.

A few hours later the sun finally dipped below the horizont and this was your sign to leave. You made your way into the town and towards the shop, everything had started. Kathryn's father was about to close it for the night but you quickly pushed the door open before the lock could click.  
The man took a few steps back and looked at you wearily, while you closed the door behind you and took of your gloves, the seal on the back of your hand glowing lightly.  
"What are you doing here?" he wanted to know and his hand touched his throat, remembering your hand enclosing around it. "I'm here to make you pay for what you did to Kathryn" you told him and locked the door to the shop and closed the curtains "For each single time you made her suffer"  
"I never did anything to her!" he said panicking and took more steps back until his back hit the counter, looking around for an escape like and trapped animal "I saw what you did to her" you growled and rolled up the sleaves of your jacket, not wanting blood to stain them "You abused her physically and mentally. You broke her"  
One last time this man tried to stand up to you "She's _my _daughter!" he shouted at you and took a step towards you "It's none of your business what I do to this pathethic excuse for a human being!"  
If you'd thought that you couldn't get any angrier you were wrong but he didn't stop talking "She doesn't deserve to live, while her mother had to die!"  
Unable to hold back your rage any long, and grabbed him by the throat again. "You're the only one that doesn't deserve to live" you told him and threw him agaisnt the wall to your right as if he would weight nothing. He hid it with a loud bang, then he scrambled to his feet and tried to escape through the door that led to the back of the shop and the living area. You moved quickly and cut of his way, then you pushed him back against the wall and pinned him there by plinging silver knives threw his shoulders. He screamed out him pain and ordered you to let him go but you just hid him across the face.  
"How many times did Kathryn ask for you to let her go?" you asked and forced him to look in your eyes, his widened in fear "Please" he whispered, then nothing was heard but screams as you tortured him in wrath, then drew the soul out of his body. 


	3. Day 3: Pride

Day 3 - Pride  
"The grocery store in the town burned down" Ciel said while reading the newspaper "Yes" you replied unfaced and placed his breakfast in front of him "The owner died in the flames" "What a tragedy" your master replied a little sarcastic and you smirked lightly "Yes, isn't it?".  
For a while both of you were silent and while you did your dayly routine for the breakfast Ciel watched you intently "You seem so proud today, Sebastian" he eventually stated and you looked up a little confused, then smiled "I think it is because for the first time I did something for the benefit of someone else. It was a first for me" "And what is about all the things you do for me?" Ciel asked and you chuckled "Everything I do for you, young master, in the end turns out benefitial for me" you explained as you purred ciel his tea "But eliminating Kathryn's father and devouring his soul had no use for me. He was weak as was his soul" "I see" Ciel replied and lifted his cup, hiding a small smirk behind the the rim "You know pride is a sin?"  
You just chuckled "We demon's created the sin. Sins are the reason for humans to make a conract with us". Ciel looked at you interested as you said that "And what was the sin that caused me to call you?" "Wrath, you master" you told him "You want revenge on those who killed you parents and deviled you". He thought about this for a short time but then nodded "I guess you're right" "Of course, I am" you said with a smirk "Other's do it for lust to get the woman they want or for gluttony because they always want more and more in their life" "The world is full of sin" Ciel sighed and you nodded "Yes but this is what brings me the souls I need"  
Right in that moment the door was opened and Kathryn stepped in shyly "I know I should stay in bed but I felt hungry"

Kathryn's P.O.V.  
You were still a little unsure about your new found luck, it sounded just too good to be true, that's why you still were shy and careful with everything you did or said.  
"I know I should stay in bed but I felt hungry" you explained as you stepped in the dinning room, still expecting to be yelled at for being greedy or similar things. Nothing like that happened and when you looked up, you met the smiling face of Sebastian "Of course, Kathryn. Please saít down"  
After you sat down and food was placed in front of you, Ciel cleared his throat beside "Kathryn, I have bad news for you" he told you and you closed your eyes. *I knew it* you though *Nothing good ever happens to me*  
"Your father died". Your head shot up and you looked at Ciel with wide eyes, who handed you a newspaper. You quickly read the articled and slowly your eyes filled with tears "I know he didn't treat you well but he was still your father" Sebastian said, noticing your wet eyes but you shook your head "It's not like that" you said and looked up "Am I a bad person when I'm relieved that he is gone?"  
Sebastian smiled gently at you and padded your head "I think everyone will understand your feelings". You just smiled thankfully and nodded your head "Thank you"  
"But now to other things" Ciel said and sat up straight "We need to find a new deliverer for the fruits and vegetables". Sebastian nodded in agreemend "The owner might have been a cruel man but the quality was great"  
"Actually" you interupted without thinking and it took you a few seconds to realize that you won't be yelled out for speaking without being asked "Actually, I was the one who grew the vegetables and fruits myself"  
As you said this an idea came to your mind and your mood was lifted immidiately "If you would allow I could grow them here at the mansion again" "That isn't such a bad idea" Sebastian agreed, which caused you to smile happily "It would save us money and we're able to control the quality of our food" "Still we have to find a deliverer until they are ready to be harvested" Ciel added and Sebastian bowed "I will take care of this"  
"Kathryn, you will get everything you need for your work and from now on you will take care of our vegetable and fruits suply" the young boy told you you and you nodded excited "Yes, master!"  
This was great, you loved gardening and finally you could do something useful for the family that had taken you in.

Sebastian's P.O.V.  
You were walking through the hallways of the Phantomhive estate, a tower of plates in each of your hands when you spotted something through the window.  
Kathryn was down in the garden, working on the patches for the vegetables. Pluto was slepping beside her and though you didn't like the dog, seeing him beside her, tells you that she was save and that he would protect her. He always seemed quite fond of her.  
Kathryn stood up and arched her back, her body forming a elegant C, that accented her perfectly shaped body. You liked the sight if it. She can be proud to be given a body like that, added with a personality you loved. You chuckled. 'Pride' once again there was this word. This sin. It seemed to follow you today.  
You smiled as you saw the happy expression on Kathryn's face and the sparcle that finally had found it's way back in her eyes. Quickly you brought the plates in the kitchnen, then made your way down in the garden.  
Pluto lifted his head and yelped happily as he saw you coming but like always, you just ignored him.  
"How is the work going on? Do you have everything you need?" you asked and Kathryn turned around with a huge smile on her face. "It's going great" she amswered you and whiped some sweat of her forehead "The soil is perfect for growing fruits and Finny brought me everything" "Good" you nodded and after a short silence added "You really seem happy with what you do" "That's because I_ am_ happy" she told you and her eyes sparkled "I love working in the garden but my father made it impossible for me to enjoy it. Hre I am able to do it my way"  
She grabbed a rake and held it out to you, asking with in a mocking voice "How about you try it yourself, oh big butler"  
You raced an eyebrow and answered "No, thank you", not wanting to get your clothes dirty.

Kathryn's P.O.V.  
You giggled at this answer "To proud, Sebastian?"  
He just chuckled and replied "Well, I'm a butler, I'm not supposed to work in the garden" "You know pride is a sin" you told him with a small smirk and he chuckled again "Yes, I heard that somewhere. But Kathryn?" you looked back at him "You like working in the garden" "Of course, I do" you replied, wondering what he was trying to tell you "You're good at growing fruits and vegetables and you know it, don't you?" "I guess so"  
A mysterious smirk spread over his features and he leaned down a little to look directly in your eyes "You could say that your _proud _of it?"  
You opened you mouth to say something but then closed it again, *Damn it!* you though *Somewhere he's right*  
Sebastian just laughed a little and leaned further to whisper in your ear "I guess you sinned, Kathryn"  
You shivered as his hot breath tickled your neck but you quickly caught yourself again and replied "Sebastian?" "Yes, my little sinner?" he replied in a purr "You like your job as a buttler and you know that you're good at it, don't you?" you wanted to know and as Sebastian pulled back, you had to admitt that you missed his closeness. "Of course" he replied and when he spoke on his voice was an octave deeper and sensual, as was the mysteries expression on his face "I'm one hell of a butler". His crimson eyes burned into yours and it made your whole body tingle and caused you to think about more sinful things than just pride.

Sebastian's P.O.V.  
You liked the way Kathryn reacted to you and you wanted more of it. You stepped behind Katryn, who had turned around to hide her body's reaction and placed you hands on her upper arms "And what are you planning to do to save your sinful soul, my dear?" you purred in her ear, while rubbing your hands slowly up and down, enjoying the shuddering of her body and the warmth that seeped through your gloves.  
"I already been through hell" Kathryn replied, her voice telling of pleasure and more but it wan't the time to give it to her. Not yet "I am not afraid of it or the demons down there" "I like to hear that" you murmured in her ear, making sure that your lips would brush it with every word and pressed your body closer to her.  
When you could feel her shudder in your arms and that she was about to break, you pulled away from her.  
"I should go back inside" you told you with a mischief smirk on your face "I have to go back to work". With that you turned around and walked back towards the mansion, feeling Kathryn's gaze on your back. 


End file.
